¡Busca tu propio amante!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. Dile adiós a Kidou. ¡Ya tiene quien lo cuide!


**I**

**Sesión Matutina**

Una cama al amanecer.

Fudou y Kidou se destruían a besos y mordidas. El clímax del acostumbrado y esperado sexo matutino estaba por terminar. Sin embargo, conociendo a ambos, era imposible que alguno cediera ante el otro y por ello la acción tendía a prolongarse más de lo esperado.

Aquella manera tan natural de empezar el día, fue prontamente interrumpida.

Insistentes golpes contra la puerta principal se escucharon de pronto. Los mismos que sorprendieron de sobre manera a los dos amantes.

Bien pudieron ser ignorados, pero una vez que parecieron detenerse, volvieron y con mayor fuerza.

-No, no abras la puerta. -Dijo Fudou, aún besando y mordiendo a Kidou. Disuadiéndolo de que intentara lo contrario.

-Pero, son demasiado persistentes. -Dijo Kidou, haciendo lo que Fudou, aún mordiéndolo con deseo. Y bastante fastidiado de tener que soportar los golpes contra la madera.

-Que esperen, qué más da. -Dijo Fudou, acurrucándose en el cuello de Kidou, y besando cada parte de éste.

-¡Kidou! ¡Kidou, abre! ¡Es muy urgente!

-Sakuma. -Dijo Kidou fastidiado, azotando la frente contra la almohada.

-Ese maldito arrimado. -Dijo Fudou mordiéndole el oído a Kidou. -No vayas, que se vaya al demonio.

Kidou estaba boca abajo, sobre Fudou, y deseaba desaparecer. Fudou abrazaba su espalda y miraba al techo, deseando que Sakuma se fuera.

-¡Kidou! ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que estás ahí! -Gritó Sakuma desesperado.

-Pero claro que está aquí, estúpido mojigato. -Dijo Fudou entre dientes. -Y estás interrumpiendo nuestro amanecer.

-¡Kidou! ¡Kidou! -Gritó Sakuma. Y volvió a pegar contra la puerta.

Kidou gruñó y se incorporó.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó furioso.

Fudou miraba el pecho de Kidou sobre su cabeza, y acarició sus hombros y cabello.

-¿Quieres que salga también? -Preguntó.

-No. -Dijo Kidou tranquilizándose, y bajando el rostro hacia su amado. -Iré a atenderlo, así se irá rápido.

Se bajó de la cama, y sentándose en el borde, se colocó los pantalones y tomó una camisa que abrochó torpemente.

-Los zapatos. -Dijo Fudou acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza, y se puso las pantuflas.

Salió de la habitación y cruzó la sala. Apenas abrió la puerta, Sakuma sonrió aliviado.

-¡Ay Kidou-kun! ¡Qué bueno que estás despierto! -Dijo feliz.

-Me despertaste. -Dijo Kidou.

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pasaré y te contaré todo.

Sakuma irrumpió contento, en el bonito y pequeño departamento de Kidou.

Éste cerró la puerta, conteniendo el enojo.

-Haré café, eso hará que nos despabilemos mejor. -Dijo Sakuma dulcemente.

-No, mejor dime lo que pasa y que sea pronto. -Dijo Kidou frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ay Kidou, sé que te levanté, pero no te molestes. -Dijo Sakuma igual de meloso que antes. -Sé que extrañabas mi compañía. -Rió. -Haré el café y platicaremos mejor.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? -Preguntó Fudou saliendo de la habitación. Tenía puesta una bata, e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Kidou. Sin dejar de ver a Sakuma. -Qué sorpresa.

Sakuma sonrió, tan falsamente como siempre.

-Veo que estabas acompañado. -Dijo. -Eso explica la molestia. ¿Interrumpí algo?

-Mi sexo. -Dijo Fudou, colgándose bien a Kidou. -Todas las mañanas tenemos sexo, tú has venido a interrumpir nuestra sesión.

Sakuma frunció el ceño, un tanto horrorizado.

-¿Todas? ¿Tú, él? ¿Diario? ¿Pero de qué me perdí? -Preguntó.

-Fudou y yo estamos casados. -Dijo Kidou.

-Al menos comprometidos. -Dijo Fudou, aclarando todo. -Pero vivimos juntos desde hace un año y medio, así que es casi lo mismo.

Sakuma pareció reír nervioso, como si estuviera en un horrible sueño, y esperara en cualquier momento el despertar.

-¿Y como por qué yo no lo supe? -Preguntó.

-Bueno, tú eres el asistente de Kidou. -Dijo Fudou. -No te interesa su vida personal. -Gruñó.

-¡Pero conozco todo sobre ti! -Gritó mirando a Kidou. -¿Por qué nunca supe de esto? ¡Deseo saberlo!

-Además de lo que dijo Fudou. -Respondió Kidou. -No se me ocurre otra cosa.

-¡Pero merecía la explicación!

-¿De qué querías hablar? -Preguntó Kidou.

Sakuma carraspeó, tranquilizándose.

-Deseaba charlar. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Creí que una conversación matutina y un acercamiento paulatino, haría más amenas las cosas entre ambos. -Dijo.

-Oh, qué mal. -Dijo Fudou. -Mi muchacho y yo estamos muy bien como pareja. -Sonrió.

-Eso puedo verlo. -Dijo Sakuma receloso, acomodándose la corbata. -Creo que entonces será mejor que me vaya, he desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

-¿De tu vida? ¿O de esta mañana? -Preguntó Fudou. -Aunque conozco la respuesta.

Sakuma entrecerró el ojo.

-Gracioso. -Dijo. -Pero bueno, me quedó claro ya todo. -Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Tarde, pero ya no puedo hacer algo mejor.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin más, por su propia voluntad.

Tanto Fudou como Kidou, miraron la puerta, estupefactos.

Permanecieron callados de asombro unos instantes. Y luego echaron a reír.

-¡Eres un bastardo! -Gritó Fudou muerto de risa. -Nunca le dijiste que eras mi esposo.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡No tenía porqué! -Dijo Kidou, aún riéndose.

Y tras unos instantes, volvieron a recuperar el aire y la compostura.

Fudou besó su barbilla.

-¿Quieres reanudar la práctica? -Preguntó colgándose del cuello de su amado. -No quiero vestirme ya, ni tampoco ir a la cama y dormir.

Kidou lo aferró de la cadera y mordió sus labios.

-Esperaba que estuvieras aún ansioso. -Dijo. -Porque estaba por preguntar lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron malvadamente.

Y se dirigieron a la habitación, a re empezar lo que habían dejado de mala gana.


End file.
